


Hurry Up and Romance Me

by zombiecheetah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, space is gay, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: After landing on some unnamed planet only known to the General, the Resistance has finally found space and a small amount of time to relax, all while readying new weapons and ships for their next encounter with the First Order. But is admitting your feelings or the First Order more terrifying?





	Hurry Up and Romance Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just literal post-Last Jedi AU gay fluff. You're welcome.

“Finn is great.”

Rey grinned down at Poe who was handing her tools as she worked on his new X-Wing, BB-8 beeping happily along as he watched them work.

“So you have mentioned,” she said, hooking two wires together. “So when are you going to tell him how great he is?”

“Ah, what do you mean?” Poe asked as she handed him her last tool before climbing down the ladder. BB-8 beeped an enthusiastic response which Poe shook his head at. “I told you, buddy, I don’t think Finn-”

“Talks about you as much as you do him?” Rey asked, jumping down the last two or so rods of the ladder. “He does, you know. I think Rose might strangle him if he keeps doing so, actually.”

“What, oh, really?” Poe asked a bit bewildered as he followed her out of the hangar. “He does?”

BB-8 beeped something that only made Poe blush and Rey grin at even more. “Come on Poe,” she said, patting his shoulder. “I’ve heard of you showing down several First Order cruisers. Surely telling Finn that you like him is less scary?”

“I-” he paused both in thought and step and she did with him. “I don’t know. Either of us could die at any moment. I would like to think not telling him would spare him some pain if Kylo Shithead shoots me down.”

“Or would make him just wonder if you cared for him in the same way he does for you,” Rey said, turning to him. “Look, Poe. I know I’ve only known you for a bit and Finn only a bit longer, but I just want you guys to be happy. Like you said, we may not have long, so I really don’t see any excuse to not tell him, you know?”

Poe peered at her. “Are you using some kind of Jedi mind trick on me to agree with your well thought out analysis of our relationship?”

She grinned. “Would that help?”

He smiled at her. “I like you, Rey.”

“I like you too. Just not as much as you like Finn.”

BB-8 beeped in enthusiastic agreement, making Poe once again blush. “I still call bullshit on you not using a Jedi mind trick on me.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said, grinning. “Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving,” he said, rolling his eyes, still following her to the mess hall anyway, BB-8 rolling along happily chirping behind them.

“Buddy, I love you, but please, shut up.”

* * *

* * *

 

“If you don’t shut up about Poe, I swear Finn...”

Rose was working on the mainframe of their new cruiser with Finn, on break, watching her threat turn into some muttered curse under her breath.

“What? Do you not like Poe or something?”

“Obviously not as much as you.”

“What? Nah, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Finn, really?” Rose looked up at him from her work. “This is getting really old. Just ask him out.”

“What? Ask him out? Like a normal person?”

“I do not have the Jedi level of patience Rey has,” Rose said, punching in a line of code into the computer. “And if you want to be a Jedi too maybe you should, you know, come to terms with your obvious crush? Aren’t Jedi supposed to be like super in tune with their feelings or something?”

“You’re talking too much sense,” he muttered, staring at dead controllers. “Come on, Rose. Don’t you think if I thought it would change anything I would have by now?”

“You had a showdown with Phasma and the entire First Order and yet talking to a boy you like is somehow out of the question?” Rose sighed. “You guys are so stupid.”

“Hey, look,” he said, turning to her, his tone becoming serious. “This isn’t just me being “stupid.” I just, you know, Leia is looking to him to maybe someday take over leadership. I don’t think that having someone in the way would really help him in that.”

“Look,” Rose said, exasperated. “We are all probably going to die, so you might as well tell him, bang it out and, hey, give the rest of us something to smile about.” She almost smiled. “It would end at least five bets that I personally know about.”

“Fine,” he said rolling his eyes. “You’re right as always.”

“I know.”

“Just one thing,” he said, turning to her. “If I talk to Poe, does that mean you’ll finally talk to Rey?”

The gesture she gave him from the bridge was downright filthy and made him laugh as he left her.

* * *

* * *

 

Poe watched Rey eat, fascinated with just how much food she could shove into her mouth if given the opportunity. He knew it was in part because she had grown up where food was not always a guarantee each day, but still…

“You want my pie?” he asked, offering it to her. “I really am not hungry.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rey replied, mouth open and chewing. “That’s your favorite.”

He smiled. She was awfully good at remembering the little details about each of them. He admired how kind she had been to everyone on the ship. He knew of at least ten people who had begged her to train them as Jedi, and though she had confided in him and Finn she wasn’t ready, she had at least started with basic training with all of them. He had even thought about asking her to teach him a few moves himself.

His train of thought was not so rudely interrupted by the sight of Finn entering the hall. Rey saw his look and knew immediately what exactly was up.

“So…”

Poe looked petrified. “I don’t know what to say.”

Rey held her hands up. “Don’t look at me, I didn’t have any romantic prospects on Jakku.”

“Please do not tell me you still want to go to that crap piece of rock,” Finn said, as he walked over to them. “Is this guy bothering you that much you want to go back to Jakku?”

“Only a bit,” Rey said with a smile. “He keeps talking about you.”

Poe gave her a look. “Rey, I thought you liked Finn.”

She grinned up at him. “Not as much as you,” she repeated from earlier, making the two men cough hard.

“Wow, would you look at the time,” Finn wheezed, pulling at his shirt collar a bit. “I think I should go.”

“Hey, Finn,” Poe said, sounding more than a bit resigned standing and grabbing his arm. “How about we go take a walk.”

“I would be okay with that,” Finn said, slowly smiling. “Where to?”

“Doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to see how smug Rey’s going to look when I tell you what I’ve got to tell you.”

“Cool, cool, cool,” Finn said, as Poe led him away. He looked back to see Rey salute him. “Thank you,” he mouthed to her as they left the mess hall.

“Are they gone?” Rey’s ears perked as she heard Rose come into the canteen. “Ooo, pie.”

“Go ahead, I don’t think Poe is coming back,” Rey said, gesturing across from her. Rose sat down and picked up Poe’s fork, with Rey pausing to look her up and down. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Um, probably just still reprogramming the cruiser.”

“Do you want some help? I don’t think Finn will be back soon either.”

“Sure,” Rose said, neatly cutting off a corner of pie. “That would be great.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Rose’s fork hovered over the piece she had cut off to look up at Rey who was grinning from ear to ear, food falling out of her mouth. 

_Geez, she’s pretty_ , Rose thought, smiling as she stabbed the piece of pie and brought it to her mouth. This night was about to get a whole lot more interesting for the entire Resistance. And, hey, if Finn and Poe finally figured their thing out, she was about to be 50 credits richer.

 


End file.
